A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love
"A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love" (tłum. "Spłonąć z miłości") – czwarty odcinek 13 sezonu Simpsonów. Na antenie pojawił się po raz pierwszy 2 grudnia 2001 roku. Streszczenie Homer zostaje twórcą ciasteczek z wróżbą. Jedno z nich powoduje, że pan Burns rozpoczyna natychmiastowe poszukiwania drugiej połówki. Traf pada na policjantkę Glorię, w której miliarder zakochuje się do tego stopnia, że pragnie od razu ją poślubić. Na drodze staje im były chłopak Glorii, który właśnie wyszedł z więzienia - Snake Jailbird. Fabuła thumb|200px|left|Homer sprawdza reakcję przyjaciół na swoje ciasteczka z wróżbą thumb|200px|right|Pan Burns próbuje zaprosić policjantkę na randkę Simpsonowie wybierają się do chińskiej dzielnicy Springfield i jedzą obiad w jednej z azjatyckich restauracji. Po spożytym posiłku Homer czyta swoje ciasteczko z wróżbą i uznaje, że jego treść jest bez sensu. Na sali pojawia się menadżer restauracji i sugeruje klientowi, żeby sam wymyślał wróżby. Pomysł Homera robi na nim tak duże wrażenie, że zatrudnia go w lokalu. Pewnego dnia pan Burns zamawia jedzenie z restauracji. Jego ciasteczko zawiera wróżbę Homera o treści: "Znajdziesz prawdziwą miłość w Święto Flagi Państwowej". Zdawszy sobie sprawę, że święto jest dzisiaj, miliarder zabiera Smithersa na poszukiwania drugiej połówki. Ich wypad na miasto kończy się porażką. Kiedy pan Burns zmierza do swojego samochodu zaparkowanego na środku ulicy, spostrzega, że posterunkowy wypisuje mu mandat. Gdy miliarder zbliża się do niego, okazuje się, że jest to piękna policjantka o imieniu Gloria. Przed zakończeniem dnia udaje mu się ją zaprosić na randkę. thumb|200px|left|Pan Burns i Gloria na spacerze w wesołym miasteczku Nazajutrz pan Burns zabiera swoją nową sympatię do wesołego miasteczka. Różnica wieku wkrótce daje o sobie znać: nietypowe zachowanie oraz starodawne poglądy i zainteresowania właściciela elektrowni ostudzają entuzjazm Glorii. By zatrzymać ją przy sobie, pan Burns wmawia dziewczynie, że przyjaźni się z Homerem Simpsonem i wraz z nim przeżył wiele ekscytujących przygód. Gdy pracownik opowiada o prawdziwych wydarzeniach z biografii szefa, Gloria zgadza się na kolejne spotkanie. Homer pokazuje im modny lokal, a później pomaga im w powrocie do rezydencji, gdzie Burns nabiera siły przy pomocy silnego afrodyzjaku. Homer pożycza od niego preparat i spędza miły wieczór z Marge. thumb|200px|right|Homer wspiera szefa na randce Po paru spotkaniach pan Burns, Gloria i Homer idą do Kręgielni Barneya. Kiedy policjantka sięga po kulę do kręgli, w środku znajduje pierścionek zaręczynowy. Kobieta przyjmuje oświadczyny Burnsa. Gdy miliarder oddala się po butelkę szampana, do kręgielni wchodzi Snake Jailbird, były chłopak Glorii. Przestępca rezygnuje z napadu i porywa ukochaną. Homer próbuje go powstrzymać, jednak sam staje się zakładnikiem. Gdy Burns odkrywa, co się stało, sprawa zostaje nagłośniona przez media, a następnie zgłoszona na policję. Wieśniak Cletus pomaga policjantom znaleźć kryjówkę Snake'a. thumb|200px|left|Snake z zakładnikami Podczas gdy wozy policyjne otaczają porywacza i jego zakładników, Snake próbuje odzyskać miłość Glorii. Tymczasem Homer stara się przypalić ogniem krępującą go linę. Poparzony obiega cały budynek i roznosi dookoła płomienie. Wraz ze Snake'iem ucieka z kryjówki, zostawiając Glorię przywiązaną do krzesła w środku pożaru. Pan Burns prosi policjantów o interwencję, lecz bezskutecznie. W końcu sam rusza do akcji: z powodu płonących belek blokujących przejście ma chwilę zwątpienia, lecz gdy widzi omdlewającą Glorię, wyważa drzwi własnym ciałem. thumb|200px|right|Gloria zrywa z panem Burnsem Po paru sekundach na tle domu pojawiają się dwa cienie - wydaje się, że to Burns uratował dziewczynę, lecz w rzeczywistości to ona wynosi go z płonącego mieszkania. Kiedy Snake zostaje ponownie aresztowany, Gloria porzuca dla niego miliardera. Pan Burns nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego go nie wybrała, skoro to on jest "tym złym". Kontynuuje rozmowę na ten temat z Simpsonami, którzy wracają z nim do miasta. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do słów piosenki Elvisa Presleya zatytułowanej "Burning Love". * W chińskiej dzielnicy Simpsonowie mijają po drodze sklep Toys "L" Us. * Znęcanie się Chińczyków nad dzielnicą tybetańską nawiązuje do napiętych relacji Chin i Tybetu. * Jeden z twórców ciasteczek z wróżbą to Woody Allen. * Kiedy pan Monopoly zabiera Burnsowi dziewczynę, miliarder mówi: "Tacy jak on i Sknerus zabrali najlepsze partie". * Miliarder nazywa klub ze striptizem "remizą z gołymi kobietami". * W oryginalnej wersji językowej pan Burns nawiązuje swoimi cytatami do utworów Jabberwocky i Po drugiej stronie lustra Lewisa Carrolla. * Gloria mówi Burnsowi, że nigdy nie spotkała nikogo, kto znał Calvina Coolidge'a, prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych urzędującego w latach 1923-1929. * Homer wymienia następujące osiągnięcia szefa: założenie kasyna,"$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)" znalezienie potwora z Loch Ness,"Monty Can't Buy Me Love" postrzelenie przez dziecko"Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Two)" i zasłonięcie słońca"Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part One)". * Kiedy Marge obawia się, że Gloria może się zakochać w Homerze, jej mąż zakłada brudne, zniszczone slipy i stwierdza, że powstrzymają one nawet Joan Collins, angielską aktorkę, która miała licznych kochanków. * Pan Burns tańczy w klubie tak samo jak Shermy w A Charlie Brown Christmas. * Miliarder wspomina Glorii o Rudolfie Valentino, jednym z pierwszych amantów kina. * Piosenka przewodnia Glorii i pana Burnsa to "If I Don't Have You" zespołu NRBQ. * Miliarder i policjantka jedzą spaghetti w ten sam sposób, co w filmie Zakochany kundel. * Bugatti Sexarossa to parodia samochodu Ferrari Testarossa. * Na skrzynce pocztowej Snake'a "Jailbird" jest napisane w nawiasie. Wynika to z faktu, że twórcy serialu nie wiedzieli, czy użyć jego pseudonimu, czy nazwiska. * Snake mówi, że ma kryjówkę od Gustafsona. Nawiązuje tym samym do filmu Fargo. * Odcinek jest dedykowany George'owi Harrisonowi, który zmarł 29 listopada 2001 roku. * Początkowo Gloria miała pracować jako sprzedawczyni w ciężarówce z jedzeniem. Galeria A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love 1.jpg A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love 2.png Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki o tematyce miłosnej Kategoria:Odcinki związane z panem Burnsem Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Lance'a Kramera Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Johna Swartzweldera en:A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love es:A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love fr:Aphrodite Burns pt-br:O Sr. Burns está amando